


Disquiet

by RebelBelladonna (rinincali)



Category: Sea For
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Aaron/Damien, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna
Summary: Gabe is feeling unsteady in his relationship with Aaron and doesn't know how to express himself.Aaron is a bit guilty and defensive.They need to communicate better.





	Disquiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is actually fanfiction written for a friend's webcomic that isn't even out yet lol  
> I do a lot of writing in his world and he gave me permission to post some of the spoiler free works up on here as examples for my writing! Hope you enjoy~

The loss of heat and the lack of another person pressed against his body caused Aaron to stir out of his sleep. His hand groped the bed for the familiar shape of Gabe beside him to no avail. Finally, he cracked a sleepy eye open as a groggy sound escaped his throat and he tried to see using the minimal flickers of street light filtering in from the city outside their window. After a moment he found the shape of his partner silhouetted against the window overlooking the city street. Gabe was leaning against the glass as his hand nervously fiddled with the edge of one of their light curtains, there was no indication that he had even heard Aaron wake up. Aaron untangled himself from their sheets, pulled himself to his feet as quietly as possible, and disregarding his nudity, joined Gabe beside the window. He slotted his taller, wider shape behind Gabe’s shorter body, hands coming to rest on his hips as he leaned down and placed a kiss into Gabe’s curls. Gabe started slightly, as though Aaron’s movements up to this point had not registered in his mind. 

“What’s keeping my Georgia peach up tonight?” Aaron attempted to pull Gabe closer, only to meet stiff bodied resistance from the smaller man. To add to Aaron’s confusion, Gabe began to pull himself out of Aaron’s loose hold, his hands gripping lightly to remove Aaron’s from around his waist.  
Without turning back to look at Aaron, Gabe shook his head and put a step between them. Aaron shifted to try and get a look at his face and found Gabe’s attention placed fully on the early morning bustle of the city below. 

“Gabe what the fuck?” Aaron couldn’t think of why Gabe would be acting like this, what he could have done to upset him to the point that he wouldn’t talk to him.  
“You said his name in your sleep again.”

The words pierced the extended silence that had fallen between them, cold and sharp like the slash of one of Aaron’s knives. Aaron’s shoulders slumped and his growing frustration fizzled out like someone had dumped a cold bucket of water on him. His mouth opened for a moment before he pursed his lips and the images of his dream flickered through his head. A warm wave of guilt washed over him, heating the skin of his cheeks and the back of his neck. He didn’t know what to say, on one hand he wanted to reassure Gabe but on the other he was more than a little pissed that he was getting this much shit over something he couldn’t control. Gabe finally turned to glare at him with eyes like hardened steel and Aaron’s irritation rose until it transformed his posture. He clenched his jaw, shoulders unconsciously squaring as the flame of anger settled hot in his chest.

“Am I supposed to apologize for what happens when I’m dreaming at night?” His words had more bite than necessary but he couldn’t be bothered to care. “Am I supposed to pretend that it doesn’t fucking hurt to hear when I’m lying against you?” Gabe shot back with nearly as much venom before letting out a big huff of air. He moved to disengage, reaching for his favorite hoodie and tossing it over his head. 

“Gabe don’t pull that shit on me, I’m with you and I can’t fucking control dreams.” Gabe’s movements were headed for the door and Aaron placed himself between the two. “You are not going to start shit and then just walk out that door, fucking talk to me.” Aaron had moved back into Gabe’s personal space, easily towering over him in a way that most people would recoil from. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Gabe’s arms crossed and came to settle against his chest as he glared up at his partner. “Then I’ll tell you how that’s bullshit. If we’re going to make this an argument then let’s do it but I’m not leaving this hanging because you refuse to talk this out.” Gabe’s eyes flicked between the door and Aaron’s face before he glanced down and shifted his weight.

  
“Alright. We can talk it out.”


End file.
